


The Big Closet

by Rainboq



Series: Nice to Prompt You [17]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hiding, Prompt Fic, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq
Summary: Where does Kate even get these ideas?Prompt 40: “Hiding/hoping not to be caught kiss”Ship: ChaseMarshSuggester:DMMeebleTo see when I'm doing prompts next and the other kinds of guff I post, follow me on Tumblr.
Relationships: Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh
Series: Nice to Prompt You [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926373
Kudos: 23





	The Big Closet

Victoria had heard of being in the closet, but this was frankly ridiculous.

Really the whole thing was ridiculous to start with, Victoria Chase, dating Kate Marsh. Oh, how Nathan would have mocked her if he was still here. Or maybe he’d have been happy for her, in his own weird way. Mind goggling as it was that she’d made the guest list for Max and Chloe’s wedding as something other than Kate’s + 1. The truly ridiculous part was where she found herself at the moment, breathlessly swapping spit with her Katie as her partner’s hands roamed her body.

Their lips parted and Victoria gasped for air as Kate released her from her place pinned against someone’s jacket and immediately went for her zipper. “Really?!” Victoria hissed as Kate started pulling down. “You want to do this _now_?!”

Kate’s response was to tug her zipper down rest of the way and crash her lips against Victoria’s again. Victoria returned it in full, despite her protest, the whole thing was _really_ hot and god damn something about Max in that dress, Chloe in her suit and Kate being resplendent in her bride’s made dress got her going.

Something similar must have gotten into Kate because she attacked Victoria’s lips with zeal, and as much as Victoria was enjoying it, she kept her eyes fixed on the door. _We’d never live this down if anyone found out…_

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, you know the drill. Please do enjoy.


End file.
